


That Day

by grangerbookworm1280



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Romance, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grangerbookworm1280/pseuds/grangerbookworm1280
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My view of a wedding</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Day

The day that every little girl plans  
for years and years.  
Her fairytale's finally come true.  
The dress that makes her a princess,  
the man of her dreams.  
The two words that will make her life perfect.  
The day she thought would never come,  
but is finally here with the man she loves.  
Her prince, standing there framed by lilies,  
waiting for her to arrive.  
The smile on his face is like the sun,  
radiant and perfect.  
She feels as if nothing could go wrong,  
that today is the best day of her life.  
Her heart is racing,  
and all she can do is smile radiantly.  
Her family is all there,  
and her father has her arm,  
walking her towards her future.  
Her hands tremble, but her bouquet hides it.  
Music swells around her,  
caressing her softly curling hair,  
whispering through her veil,  
and filling her soul.  
It is the song she has listened to oft,  
when seeing others find their perfect happiness.  
Now it plays for her,  
and her heart sings along.  
She finally reaches him,  
and her love pours forth in words.  
Words unspoken until now,  
but words that were always there.  
He responds in kind,  
both staring at each other  
with eyes so filled with love  
that she becomes lost in his gaze.  
The magical moment comes,  
and everyone cheers and claps.  
She blushes, he smiles.  
They begin their new life together,  
two souls finally united as one.  
Forever in love,  
and forever beloved.

_~Love conquers all~ ___

**Author's Note:**

> The last line belongs to Brittany Ryan and her novel _The Legend of Holly Claus_


End file.
